


Enough

by LezzyBugO3O



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Gen, Spoilers, Steven Universe: The Movie, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LezzyBugO3O/pseuds/LezzyBugO3O
Summary: A what-if scenario for Pink Diamond and Spinel, following her abandonment. Takes place before Steven is born





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first entry in many for this month as a part of Fictober 2019  
The prompts are sentences given by the blog https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/  
I'll be doing the prompts randomly to spice things up and challenge my three remaining brain cells to come up with something whether it's for original fiction or fanfiction.
> 
> Today's prompt is Day 28 "Enough! I've heard enough."  
Last chance for spoilers~

“So many years…” her voice was quiet but tinged with rage. Spinel stared down at the floor as if it was much more interesting than the gem right in front of her.

Pink was silent as she kept her eyes on her… friend? Could she even call her that anymore? Thousands of years of this ‘game’ she made up, thousands of years that they could have spent together… but didn’t. “Spinel, I-”

The shorter gem’s head suddenly snapped up as her voice peaked. “So many years! We could have played more games! We could have seen this new ‘Earth together! But we didn’t!” She stretched her neck to be eye level to the Diamond. “And it’s all your… FAULT!” 

She should have expected this. She should have known this would be the reaction that would be waiting for her. But she didn’t. Pink had thought Spinel would be welcoming her with open arms and a goofy grin like always. She was just a little companion, so why _ would _ she be mad? ”I… I’m so sorry. I didn’t think you’d-”

“Enough! I heard enough…” Spinel shrank back down and turned away from her, no… this Diamond she used to serve. “You’re not sorry. No, you’re only saying that because you think _ that _ will fix _ eeeeeverything _!” She spaced out her noodle-like arms to emphasize just how ridiculous that notion was. “Well, lemme tell ya, missy. It won’t!” She shrieked at the top of her lungs, panting before she continued. “You left me… you left me and took your precious little Pearl with you! Guess she stayed better in line for you than I did, huh?” She turned away and crossed her arms, not wanting to look at her any longer.

Pink sighed and slowly processed the weight of Spinel’s words. She was right. Pearl was by her side always, fulfilling her duties bestowed by her role. And yet they both changed for the better. Pearl was no longer the pretty set piece and Pink was much more than the immature leader among the Diamonds. But Spinel… for all the talk Pink spouted about freedom and being able to be your own gem… she didn’t give Spinel that chance. This was her fault… “Spinel… yes, I was… I was so eager to get my own colony and show Blue, Yellow, and White that I was ready for one! I thought… I thought that if you tagged along, they’d only see me as a childish little gem unable to let go of her favorite toy.”  
  
The smaller gem gazed back with an annoyed glare. “Is this supposed to make me feel better? Because you’re doing horribly.”

“W-wait, please… just… just let me talk,” Pink pleaded. Once she got a sign that she could continue, she sighed once more. “I found out very soon… running a colony wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. All I had to do was oversee how the gems were growing and if everything was going according to schedule. I never got to _ really _ enjoy my work, my own gems… if I could even call them that. All of it was just handed to me… When I was Rose Quartz, I felt free and I was able to help others be free too! But… it came with its fair share of problems… I had to lie to Blue and Yellow… even White. I grew sick of just following their mold, the life they had planned out for me…” She wondered… maybe she left Spinel because she was given to her by the Diamonds and her constant presence was a reminder of them, always looking over her shoulder and pointing out her flaws and mistakes? Perhaps… “Spinel, I wish things could go back to the way they were. Just us playing together in the garden and having the best of times. I know the Crystal Gems would have loved to play along with you had I brought them here.”

The dark pink gem looked around at the garden she spoke of. Sure, it wasn’t as beautiful as it was all those years ago, but there were still enough vegetation to warrant a lovely stroll or a peaceful picnic. She should have been comforted by the essence of something so familiar, but all it did was make her upset. Upset that their once-joyful garden was now a reminder of her abandonment, her doubts… her time waiting. Waiting for someone who didn’t really care.

Pink picked up on the uncomfortable silence and sighed. Of course… This problem wouldn’t be solved today or tomorrow or really any time soon. She gave a weak smile to the gem that used to be her best friend. “I understand… you can’t forgive me now. Not after what I’ve put you through. But I really do want to be friends with you again. To laugh and to grow, to share our discoveries of Earth together with Pearl and Garnet… maybe even new gems to meet along the way… But you also need some time to think this over. I’m sure we can find you a place near the temple so I can drop by and see how you’re doing. Would…” She sniffled before clearing her throat, wanting to keep it together. “Would you be alright with that?”

Spinel was silent. She didn’t know what to think. Pink Diamond, the same gem that left her on this miserable rock for who-knows-how long, was offering her a place to stay. Friends to make. A chance… to change and grow. More silence passed between them until she dropped her arms to her side and locked her tired eyes to Pink’s. “I can’t forgive you… not now. I don’t know if I’ll ever forgive you for how you hurt me… but if it’s a start to something better…” she started as a single tear began to drip before she wiped it away. “I guess I can take it…” Spinel peered up with a serious face at the taller gem. “This doesn’t mean we’re friends again though.”

Pink felt a slight pang of pain in her gem, but smiled nonetheless. “I’m aware. Just… just give the Earth a chance. That’s all I ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Steven Universe movie left me with a lot of feelings and they're all mixed into a hodge podge of mostly positive ones with a few meh ones. This was sort of a thing I'd been wanting to see like what if Pink came back for Spinel way before the events of the movie and the show?
> 
> Now I wanna say this clearly... this fic is NOT meant to attack Pink Diamond. If anything, I love Pink and the other Diamonds. I've just gotten sick of people calling Pink out for abandoning Spinel (who mind you, isn't so innocent herself in the movie) while the Diamonds have arguably done MUCH worse in a longer amount of time. It really seemed like everyone forgot the THEME of Steven Universe; that there are no 100% good people and no 100% bad people. They're all morally gray. But noooo, bashing Pink seems to be the easy thing for people to do, am I right...
> 
> I love Pink and I love Spinel, even with their flaws and messy backgrounds.


End file.
